Sophie the Otter and her Cousins react to the edited version of Leila Brings a Video Camera In School
WARNING: One portion of the video contains mature content, which is mostly in the text of the script Leila Brings a Video Camera in School. Please read at your own risk. Plot In this video by PB&Jotterisnumber1, Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, and Jelly Otter react to an edited version of Leila Brings a Video Camera in School (a Wiki article on the former GoAnimate Wiki). They become disgusted, terrified, and appalled by the excessive use of adult themes and content. Therefore, this leads to them passing out, so PB&J's parents Opal and Ernest try performing an operation to revive them and they succeed. Cast (Do not edit!) *Kayla as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Paul as Ernest Otter Transcript (June 23, 2014) zoom into PB&J's bedroom in their houseboat on Lake Hoohaw. We see Sophie babysitting her younger cousins again Sophie the Otter: (on her iPad) "OK, PB&J. I'm on the former GoAnimate Wiki. Which article should we take a look at?" Jelly Otter: "How about Leila Brings a Video Camera in School?" Sophie: "Wish has been granted, Jelly. Let's go!" Peanut: "Let's keep our fingers crossed! The article shouldn't contain bad stuff as we are expecting." the iPad, we see the article on the former GoAnimate Wiki called Leila Brings a Video Camera in School four all become shocked by the script We cut to the script that reads the following (Warning, strong language!): Phil DeVille: "Leila, don't take a steamy s*** at school!" Leila: "C*** A PHIL DEVILLE YOU ARE." Teacher: "My mommy used to make me shove pineapples up my a***. Now, let's watch some hardcore p***." Leila: "भाड़ में जाओ तुम एक मुर्गा आप एक अंडे मुर्गा एक उंगली मुर्गा रहे हैं एक अंडा मुर्गा" (Translation: F*** you, f*** you're an egg, an egg c*** c*** c*** a finger!) Teacher sucks Leila's v***** and Enimem says holy s*** this is f***ing epic! Leila: YOU ARE A S***. Teacher: -has a*** s** with Leila while everybody m********es to it- Student: *F**s so hard* "THIS IS F***ING S***Y *Enimem F**s more a lot until he makes a c** tsunami* Teacher: -c**s rainbows- Leila: F*** You A A**!!!!!!1!1!1!!11!~e320i94utrih Teacher: u r xpld fr 9999999999 yrs ok?? Leila: FEGELEIN Teacher: go 2 princpl offc nao Leila: -banging head on desk- NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN Leila: -takes a steamy pile of s*** on the teacher's face- Principal: dont forget to removing that message when you pressing ctrl+zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz--- back to the scene in PB&J's room Sophie: "Ewwww! This is too inappropriate! I mean, look! C***ing rainbows? A*** S***?! M********ion?! Shoving pineapples up one's a***? WHAT THE H***?" Peanut: "It's nasty!" Butter: "Gwoss!" (Translation: "Gross.") Jelly: "And it's worse than 2 Girls, 1 Cup!" Sophie: "We're..." Peanut: "Gonna..." Jelly: "Faint..." 4 pass out to: The kitchen Opal: "Are the kids and my niece alright?" Ernest: "We better go check their room." two go upstairs and enter PB&J's room Ernest: "Yikes!" Opal: (holding up Peanut) "Are you alright? Speak to me!" Ernest: (holding up Jelly) "Open your eyes!" 4 otter children aren't moving nor opening their eyes Opal: "You know Ernest, we're left with one option." Ernest: "What?" Opal: "Revival!" cut to the following words: "Soon after operation, Opal and Ernest manage to revive PB&J and Sophie with a special formula called Pompanut Elixir. Therefore, the 4 kids became alive again and cheerfully thanked the two for removing the effects of fainting.The End." Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos